The use of tailgates in pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles is widely known. Tailgates used with pickup trucks often have the ability to fold down to allow for easier access to the bed of the pickup truck. These types of tailgates often incorporate a single handle in the middle of the tailgate, which is used to release two latches, allowing the tailgate to open. Tailgates used with sport utility vehicles often have the same ability to swing down in the same manner as tailgates used for pickup trucks. Additionally, some tailgates used with sport utility vehicles are commonly structured to swing open such that the tailgate pivots about a vertical axis which can be located on either side of the tailgate. However, most tailgates do not incorporate the concept of being able to fold down as with a typical tailgate used in a pickup truck, as well as being able to swing open about a vertical axis, which is the type of tailgate commonly used in sport utility vehicles. Incorporating the ability of the tailgate to fold downward as with a conventional pickup truck as well as being able to swing open as commonly used with sport utility vehicles would greatly increase the ability for the user to access the rear of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tailgate having the ability to fold down in the same manner as a conventional tailgate used with pickup trucks, as well as swing open about a vertical axis in a similar manner to tailgates commonly used in sport utility vehicles.